Unrevealed Affection
by TwilightMockingjay
Summary: Dawn loves Ash, Ash loves Dawn. But will they ever be able to confess it to one another when they don't know they other's feelings? Pearlshipping. Rated T for language. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Back Off!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Dawn's POV:**

I absolutely hate it when other girls flirt with Ash! I don't know, it just gives me a feeling similar to... jealousy. After all, I've known Ash for almost a year now, and Lyra only met Ash like a week ago. She hardly knows him and she's already flirting with him! It really does my head in but I'm not the type to complain about irrelevant topics, especially when it comes to revealing my true feelings for someone like Ash.

Yes, you guessed it. I'm in love with Ash Ketchum. There's just something about him that gets me. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his determination, his personality... they're all such dreamy features that he has! I don't know when these feelings started. All I remember is that, when they started, I never used to get butterflies when he talked to me and I never used to feel electricity flowing through my body when he touched me.

"Come on, Gible! You can't hide forever!" I hear Ash say. We've stopped at a crossroads, trying to decide which path to take. I wish we'd just find that stupid Gible and get out of this god damn cave! I hate caves... they send a chill down my spine.

Lyra walks forwards and stands next to Ash. "I suggest we split up. Ash, you and I can take one road, Khoury and Dawn, you can take the other!" Lyra says. I bite my lip to prevent myself from groaning. Great! More flirting!

"Okay! Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Ash turns to us. I can feel my heart sinking. I thought he'd choose me over Lyra, but obviously, he has feelings for Lyra. I'm just his best friend, nothing more.

"Yeah, of course," Khoury says, already beginning to walk down the left path. I follow him, keeping my distance. I really wanted to go with Ash, just because I enjoy his company even if he doesn't speak to me.

What's so great about Lyra that would cause Ash to fall for her? What qualities does she possess that I don't? Well, let's see. First off, she's pretty. There's no denying that. She's prettier than I'll ever be. But what makes her so pretty? Is it her eyes, her hair or just her in general? Then there's the way she dresses...

I look down at myself, suddenly feeling insecure. Of course Ash doesn't like me. I'm not pretty in any way, I have a horrible way of dressing, my voice is annoying and my personality is crap. I never realized I had so many flaws. I sigh. If only I was like Lyra. Then Ash would like me...

I guess that kind of stuff will only happen in my dreams and fantasies. Never in real life. I kick a stone. Why can't I be better?

"Dawn, what was that for?" Khoury turns around, intrigue in his eyes.

"What was what for?" I snap, unintentionally. Over-thinking always puts me in a bad mood.

"You kicked a stone at me. You know, you could just call my name to get my attention..."

"Look, I did it absent-mindedly, and for your information, it wasn't aimed at you!" Khoury looks surprised at the tone of voice I've just used. Usually, I'm really happy, but the thought of Ash liking anyone other than myself really pisses me off. No matter how hard I try, I can't feel happy for them...

"Dawn, maybe we should use some of our Pokemon to help us search," Khoury suggests, changing the subject.

"Well, Piplup's already out. Maybe you should use one of your Pokemon," I retort.

"Okay," Khoury takes out a Pokeball. "Totodille! Come on out!"


	2. Trouble Ahead!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Ash's POV:**

I can't get rid of that image of her in my head. How sad, rueful and upset she looked when I went with Lyra and left her with Khoury. Now, I wish I'd gone with her. Lyra's fun to be around for a joke and everything, but when it comes to serious matters, she's just not the person. I can't even keep count of how many times I've been asked if Dawn and I are in a relationship. It's hard enough to concentrate with a feeling that you could be attacked at any second, I don't need Lyra blabbing on about love.

She's useful though. Her Marill has detected that Gible is hiding underground, so I've sent Monferno off to dig for him. Finally, we're getting somewhere.

Suddenly, the ground below us shakes and rumbles. I turn to Lyra, who's face is reflecting the same emotion as mine - fear. I see Monferno running towards us, a crowd of Diglett and Dugtrio at his heels.

"Run!" I scream, breaking into a sprint. Lyra tries to keep up with my pace. She's pretty fast for a girl but I've seen Dawn run faster. Unfortunately, we're too slow, because the Diglett and Dugtrio sweep us off of our feet and carry us through the cave.

"What's going on?!" I hear a voice that sounds like Dawn's scream. I see Khoury grab Dawn's hand and pull her away so that they don't get carried through the cave like us. Since when did they get so friendly towards each other?

When we pass them, I turn back and find them chasing after us.

"Don't worry, Lyra! We're coming!" Khoury yells. I look at Lyra who's trying desperately to hold on to Marill. Pikachu sits on my head, keeping himself stable by clinging onto my hat. I turn back, keeping my focus on Dawn.

Dawn. My best friend. My ally. My partner. It's been nine months, three weeks and four days since we met. She never left my side. She always made sure I was okay. She never let me go through anything alone. And here, now, she's chasing this populace of Diglett and Dugtrio so that she doesn't lose sight of me.

She stops for a break. She's run at least thirteen meters. The Diglett and Dugtrio, however, increase the speed. Dawn and Khoury subside in the distance. I groan. How will we ever get out if we're going to be carried by these creatures forever? An idea forms in my head. It's worth a shot.

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" I command. Pikachu charges up the Thunderbolt and releases it, electrocuting the Diglett and Dugtrio. Lyra and I land on the floor with a thud.

"I-I thought we were going to die, Ash!" Lyra screams. She wraps her arms around my neck. I immediately push her off.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yell.

"But why?" she asks.

"Look, we got carried around this whole cave by a crowd of Diglett and Dugtrio and all you do is hug me when Pikachu and I saved your ass?!" I yell. She looks hurt. I know I shouldn't have yelled, but the only arms I should feel around me are Dawn's. No one else's apart from my parents'.

"Geez... I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize that the situation caused you _that_ much stress!" Lyra screamed.

"Let's just stop arguing, Lyra. We need to get out of here," I say, calming down.

"I second that. Let's get going,"


	3. Separated!

**Unrevealed Love**

**Dawn's POV:**

"We... lost... them," I say, through heavy breaths. Khoury looks at me.

"We'll see them again soon, but right now, let's focus on our target - findng Gible," Khoury says, trying to assure me that I'll see Ash again.

"Okay, so, how do we navigate through this cave? It's like a maze!" I say, looking around. I can't even remember which way we came from. "Oh, it's hopeless!" I sigh, trying hard not to give up but giving up seems like the best thing to do right now. I watch Khoury do something extremely peculiar. He puts his index finger in his mouth and holds it up. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I look at his expression.

"I'm seeing which way the wind is blowing. If I figure that out, I'll know which way the entrance is and which way we should go to venture further," Khoury starts walking into the darkness before us. I quickly follow him. I don't want to lose him, he's my only hope now, since Ash gave up on me.

I hear a taunting and ferocious hiss behind me. I tap Khoury on the shoulder. He looks back at me.

"Yes?"

"D-didn't you hear a hiss?" I ask. He shakes his head. I hear it again. "There! Again!" I say before reading the expression on Khoury's face. It's like he's facing his biggest fear. "Khoury, what's wrong?" He points at something behind me. I turn around and find an Onix towering over us. I let out a scream and start running. It's everyone for themselves now. I don't bother waiting for Khoury to catch up, I just run. I don't want to die yet. I want to see Ash win the Sinnoh League, then I can die.

We come back to the crossroads we were at earlier. I take the left road, Khoury takes the right. I hear the Onix approaching. Apprehension rises in me. Which road is it going to take? I hear it bash into the wall that separates me from Khoury. I sigh in relief as I stop running.

"Okay, Piplup! Now, we have to find Khoury!" I say, wandering down the path, Piplup following me at a quick pace.

"Piplup?!"

"Khoury?!" I yell. "Khoury, where are you?"

"Piplup?!"

"Khoury..." I say, trembling. "Where are you? I-I'm scared..." I stop walking. I can't deny it. I'm extremely scared. I just can't go through a cave alone without the fear of getting attacked. I mean, we've been attacked by an Onix and Ash has been attacked by a crowd of Diglett and Dugtrio so far. What's there to prevent us from getting attacked again? Piplup jumps onto my head.

"Piplup," I pull her off of my head and carry her.

"Why am I worrying?" I laugh. "You're here with me, Piplup!" I smile down at her as I continue down the meandering path. "Khoury?! If you can hear me, shout my name! Come on, Khoury!" Piplup suddenly jumps out of my hands. "Piplup?" I raise an eyebrow. She does nothing. I shrug it off. She either got uncomfortable or wanted to get involved in any battle near her - it's what she loves doing.

I can't hear anything except for my slow, repetitive breathing and the sound of our footsteps on the ground. Well, at least I haven't gone deaf. "Khoury!" I yell once again.


	4. Reunited With Ash!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Ash's POV:**

I can hear her voice in the far distance. Not far as in a couple of feet away, far as in as distant as the stars from the Earth. That's how distant she feels. I want to see her face again. I miss her. Why did I choose to go with Lyra? Dawn and I work better and I really want to tell her how I feel.

But I can't.

She'll hate me forever. She'll stop being my best friend. She'll leave me to complete this adventure alone. Brock will probably go with her because she's a girl.

"Lyra, did you hear Dawn?" I ask. Lyra shakes her head.

"I heard Khoury though!" she smiles.

"Do you like him?" I raise my eyebrows as she blushes.

"In which way?" she asks cheekily.

"Oh, you know. More than a friend... maybe you want him to be your... boyfriend?" Lyra blushes even redder.

"Sh-shut up, Ash!" I laugh.

"Oh, come on, we all know you do! Just admit it. I won't tell him, I promise!" Lyra sighs.

"Okay, fine, I do. But what about you? You like Dawn, don't you?" Now it's my turn to blush. I look down, trying to hide my face.

"D-don't be silly! I-I don't like Dawn!" I stutter. Dawn... Even her name is beautiful. Every feature about her is perfect.

"Yes, you do! Oh my God! You guys would make an amazing couple!"

"She doesn't like me that way though!" I sigh. It's a fact. Why would she like me when there are other, better looking people? Before we can continue, I hear a noise that I recognize straight away. It's exactly like I presumed - Zubats!

"Ash! What are those things?" Lyra asks.

"Zubats!"

"What are they?!"

"Just shut up and run!" I've already began to run. Lyra screams as she runs.

After a while, I stop. I've probably lost them. I walk down the path, Pikachu by my side. All is peaceful until we hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Who's there?!" I yell. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Just as Pikachu is charging up the Thunderbolt, I catch a glimpse of the figure... it's Dawn. "Pikachu! Stop!" Pikachu doesn't hesitate to listen. He immediately stops. Dawn comes round the corner and freezes at the sight of me.

**Dawn's POV:**

There he is, standing in front of me. The idiot that basically betrayed me for Lyra. I have no interest in talking to him in the manner that I usually do. If he want to play this was, I can play but a hundred times worse.

"Dawn! I-" he starts.

"Shut it, you asshole!" I stop him. He looks shocked at the language I've just used.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'shut it, you asshole'. It's pretty self-explanatory, you should have no problem understanding what I said,"

"What the hell? Why did you call me that?!" Ash yells.

"Maybe because I have the freedom of speech!"

"Stop being a bitch, Dawn. Seriously," I laugh at this.

"I'm not being a bitch. It's called expressing my feelings. Obviously, you wouldn't know I was even capable of using such language towards you!" I can see that I'm hurting Ash, but I don't stop.

**Ash's POV:**

Her words hit home. I see a slight look of pity in her eyes and no matter how hard she tries to hide it, it's still there. Tears start to form in my eyes, but I can't cry. Not in front of her. I can't show how weak I am.

"Dawn, what are you angry about?" I say, soothingly. She looks at me, the rage in her eyes dying.

"T-the fact that... you left me alone with some guy I hardly know and went off flirting and God knows what else with another girl..." My eyes widen as the first tear falls down her cheek.

"We... we weren't flirting... Dawn. I mean, she was flirting with me, but I didn't flirt with her," I walk up to her. "I'm sorry," She starts crying. She looks like a baby polar bear or some other cute animal when she cries. She looks so vulnerable. I can't stop myself, so I hug her round the waist.

**Dawn's POV:**

My eyes widen. Did he really just hug me. My heart starts beating so fast, it threatens to shoot out of my chest. I wonder if Ash can feel it. I hug him back around the ribs. I don't want him getting the message that I like him. I close my eyes. I want to stop time so I can stay in this moment forever.

Forever. It's such a long time but I wouldn't mind spending it by Ash's side.

I feel his grip tighten. I'm not sure if it's a signal for me to let go or if doesn't want this moment to end. I'm going to go with the first.

We don't say anything. We have no words. We just stand there, hugging each other.

"D-Dawn..." Ash whispers after a while. We're still hugging.

"Mmm?"

"I... Never mind, it was nothing," Ash falters.

"Okay..." I close my eyes. This is the perfect moment.


	5. Sleeping Is Sweet!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Lyra's POV:**

Where's Ash? We're supposed to be a pair, but he's run off somewhere and I don't know how to find him. My legs ache from exhaustion. I've been walking through this endless tunnel for so long. I want company - I wouldn't even mind Dawn and she's my least favorite!

Suddenly, my Pokegear goes off. I hold it a few inches away from my face. Thank God, it's Khoury!

"Lyra?! Where are you?" Khoury asks.

"I-I don't know! Can you find me?"

"Yeah, just stay put! I'll find you as soon as possible, I promise," I decide to sit down. All that walking has tired me out. Marill starts throwing a few rocks that are nearby at the wall. I laugh. "Marill, what are you doing?" My Pokegear goes off again.

"Hey, Lyra! Great idea! Continue throwing rocks at the wall and it should make this process a whole lot faster!" Khoury smiles. I put my Pokegear away and then feel stupid for not realizing what Marill was doing. Oh, well.

I pick up some rocks and aim them carefully at the wall. I don't miss. I start to calm down knowing Khoury is coming for me.

I regret now that I chose Ash over Khoury. Yeah, Ash might be a friend but Khoury is someone I've known for ages... and... I... sometimes get butterflies around him. No! It's not love! I refuse to think of it as love! I don't love Khoury! Besides, Khoury seemed to have no objections about going with Dawn so he obviously likes her. I decide to look on the bright side. We're still friends, aren't we? Even if he does like Dawn, he'll never betray me! Anyway, he's entitled to like whoever he desires... I mean... he's... never going to -

I think I fell asleep because when I wake up, Khoury's shaking me awake. I look into his chestnut eyes, deep in thought. Do I love him or is it just indecisiveness between him and Ash? After all, I did go along with Ash through this cave, without even thinking about Khoury until before I fell asleep.

"Lyra?! Did you hear that?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hear what?" I say defensively, the fear of us getting attacked rising.

"Calm down! Nothing's going to attack us!" I calm down.

"I'm tired, Khoury," I say. Khoury nods.

"Same here," I watch him as he comes and sits next to me. I begin to blush. Yes, I definitely like - no love - Khoury.

**Khoury's POV:**

Lyra rests her head on my shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately. I yawn, my eyelids becoming heavy. I want to protect Lyra though. She's like... my life. Without her, my life is a black cloud. I take out my Pokeball that contains Totodile and let him out. He looks expectantly at me. I take a container of food out from my backpack and empty it.

"Protect us from harm, okay?" Totodile agrees, enjoying Brock's cooking. I put an arm around Lyra protectively and fall into the arms of slumber.


	6. Caught You!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Ash's POV:**

Dawn and I snigger as we approach Lyra and Khoury who are asleep against the wall of a cave, hugging. We look at each other, our faces both reflecting amusement.

"I always knew they'd be together!" Dawn laughs.

"Yeah, same. Should we wake them up?" I say between giggles. Dawn nods. "Okay, you wake Lyra, I'll wake Khoury," I walk over to Khoury and start shaking him. I remember how Lyra hugged me earlier and how I over reacted. There was no need for it but... it seemed like she... liked me...

That's ridiculous! She even said she likes Khoury but lying isn't hard, anyone can do it.

"Totodile! Use Hydro Pump!" Khoury yells in his sleep. Totodile immediately follows Khoury's command and before I know it, I'm drenched. I hear Dawn laughing. My mouth is wide open in a perfect 'O' as I look down at myself.

"Stop laughing!" I snap at Dawn. She clamps a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the laughs but I can still hear her.

"I wasn't laughing!" Dawn protests before bursting out laughing again. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Marill, you use Water Gun!" Lyra yells and then it's my turn to laugh at Dawn's priceless expression.

"It's not funny!" she yells. "Piplup, use Whirlpool on Lyra and Khoury!" Khoury and Lyra scream as they jump to their feet. Dawn and I laugh.

"You deserve it for soaking us!" I yell. Lyra and Khoury both look so angry. Dawn and I back away, pretending to be intimidated.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Dawn says sarcastically. I smile. The sound of her voice makes me so happy.

"Let's get out of here. We spent so much time diddly-dallying that Gible would probably have exited the cave," Lyra says. We agree and walk through the cave.

When we finally exit, we find Gible in front of us, prepared for battle.

"I'm going to catch it!" Khoury and I both yell in unison. I'm just about to command Pikachu to use Thunderbolt when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and find Dawn.

"Why don't you let Khoury catch it?" Dawn smiles at me. I cock an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"He has one Pokemon, give him a chance, Ash," I try to stop the anger from rising in me. Why is Dawn taking his side? This is my evidence that she loves Khoury. Lyra and Dawn both fighting for Khoury...

"Fine!" I say, half angrily, half with exasperation. Anything for Dawn...

Khoury puts up a good battle, eventually catching Gible. I watch as Dawn congratulates him.

"Well done, Khoury! You did so well!" Jealousy and envy rises in me. Khoury's struck her with Cupid's arrow. I might have just lost Dawn.


	7. I Can't Sleep!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Dawn's POV:**

We decide to camp outside for the night considering we're in the middle of nowhere and by the time we reach a Pokemon Center, it will be around noon - according to Brock at least. Luckily, it's not raining so we don't have to pitch up a tent. Actually, it's pretty warm for an Autumn night. The moon is full and the stars are shining and it's around midnight and I'm still awake.

I toss and turn in my sleeping bag, unable to fall asleep for some reason. I sit up and stare up at the night sky. It sure looks different when there are no city lights around for miles.

Soon, I get bored, wishing that someone - anyone - would wake up and talk to me. I lay back down and close my eyes for a while but they don't grow heavy. Suddenly I see a movement in the corner of my eye. I shoot up into a sitting position and look to the left. It's dark but there's enough light so I can see Ash's gaze fixed on me. I stare into his eyes. How long has he been awake?

"Dawn, I can't sleep," Ash whispers. I break the stare by looking down. Thankfully, the moonlight isn't light enough to show my blushing.

"Me neither," I whisper back as Ash sits up. I get out of our sleeping bags and walk a few meters away from Brock, Lyra and Khoury who are sound asleep. Ash follows behind me. We sit in silence for a while before he breaks it.

"D-Dawn... why do you support Khoury all the time? It's like... you like him..." Ash says awkwardly. I play with my hands. He just made the situation a lot more awkward.

"Look, if this is about earlier..." I trail off. Do I really act like I like Khoury? "If it's about earlier, Lyra asked me to say that. She said that you'd tease her about liking Khoury,"

"Wait. You know about her crush on Khoury?"

"Please! I knew since day one!" I laugh. "It's so obvious that he likes her back too," Ash nods.

"But seriously, Dawn. Do you like Khoury?" he asks, his expression stoic.

"No, I don't," Ash smiles.

"Cool. So, do you like anyone?" he asks. Now is probably not a good time to tell him the truth. I will, someday, but not now. He can't know now.

"No," I say, shaking my head. "What about you?" Ash shakes his head. Yes! So he doesn't like Lyra!

"None of the girls really appealed to me. So, what about Barry?"

"What about Barry?"

"You guys are both from the same town... I thought maybe you'd like him," Ash says.

"No... I mean, he's my friend and all and we were pretty close in our first years of school but then we kind of went separate ways... you know?" Ash nods.

"Yeah... I'm kind of scared that it will happen to us..." Ash says. I look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Our adventure in the Sinnoh region has to come to an end someday... I'm scared that when we go off in different ways to continue our journey... we'll drift apart..." Ash pauses. "Like, we won't see each other and eventually, we'll just forget each other. You're my best friend... I've never had a companion like you," I blush at the compliment.

"Okay, how about this? I'll carry on travelling with you!" Ash tries to object, but I stop him. "No need to worry! After the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League, there's not really much in Sinnoh left to do, so I'll continue travelling with you!"

"Thanks, Dawn, but I know that somehow, something will ruin that plan..."

"Don't be so pessimistic!" I say.

"I'm not being pessimistic! I'm saying the truth!" Ash protests.

"You can't read the future, Ash,"

"Bad stuff always happens to me!"

"At least you've never..." I pause. Is it a good idea to tell him about my horrible nickname, Dee Dee also known as Diamond Dandruff? I decide not to.

"At least I've never what?"

"Forget it, it's nothing,"

"Dawn..."

"I said forget it, Ash!" Ash sighs in defeat. My eyelids finally start to grow heavy but I'm too tired to walk back to my sleeping bag. Ash somehow senses this and moves closer to me.

"Just sleep," Ash says.

"I need a pillow, you know,"

"Who needs a pillow when you've got my lap?" Ash smirks. I look down.

"Okay, well, what about you?"

"God, Dawn! You make everything so complicated!" I smirk.

"Yeah, that's just me!"

"Fine," Ash says laying down and stretching an arm out. "Lay down and put your head on my arm," I blush a dark crimson color.

"Seriously?" I see Ash blush.

"Yeah... but if you don't want to, I guess that's fine..."

"No, it's fine!" I say. I lay down, putting my head on his arm. He pulls me close. My heart starts hammering like it did earlier in the cave when he hugged me.

The last thing I feel before I fall asleep is Ash's other arm around me.


	8. Dawn, No!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Ash's POV:**

I awake to the sound of a twig snapping. I shoot up. Is something there? I see and hear nothing so I lay back down. Dawn's fast asleep next to me. Why are we out of our sleeping bags? I remember last night's conversation. Somehow, I'm not convinced that she doesn't like anyone... I always have this feeling that she does...

I look over to where Lyra, Khoury and Brock are sleeping and find no liveliness at the camp. No one's awake... just me.

Dawn's eyelids begin to flicker. At least she's waking up. She's always up before everyone else and it would be the same today if I hadn't heard that twig snap. Was there even anything there or was it my imagination?

I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep so I can annoy Dawn. It's funny seeing her slowly get irritated by my apparent laziness and sleepiness.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up, you lazy oaf!" Dawn says, shaking me. I suppress a smirk. One false move and she'll realize I'm awake. "Ash! Get up! Come on! It's morning and I really want to hurry up and get to Lilypad Town and win that Pokemon Contest!" Dawn says slightly louder. "Ash! Come on! How lazy can you get?! Hurry and wake up! Ash!" Dawn's beginning to get annoyed. "Ash!" I'm beginning to get amused. This is hilarious. "Ash! Ash! Okay, you've left me no choice! Piplup, use -"

"I-I'm awake now, Dawn!" I say with panic. The last thing I want it to get soaked. "I don't want to get soaked!" Dawn grins at me.

"Well, too late, you annoyed me so much! I _was _going to use Bubblebeam, but you gave be a better idea! Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn yells. Piplup immediately takes action, resulting in me standing there soaked to the bone. Dawn collapses in hysterics. I glare at her.

"It's not funny!" I say, taking out a Pokeball, smirking to myself. "Buizel, I choose you!" I throw the Pokeball and a sleeping Buizel comes out. "Buizel, wake up!" I urge. Dawn laughs again.

"Piplup, show them who's boss by using Whirlpool!" I gasp as the Whirpool comes down towards me and Buizel. I scream as it hits us. Dawn walks off into the forest. Despite the horrible feeling of my clothes sticking to me, I run after her.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm getting berries! Fruit for breakfast is really healthy!" Dawn smiles at me. "You know, you look really cute with wet hair," I look down as my face grows hot. I wonder if she can see me blushing.

"Th-thanks..." I stutter. Dawn suddenly screams. I look up, my blush vanishing as I see a Feraligatr in front of us. I freeze in fear. I want to command my Pokemon to do something, but I can't. I've always been afraid of Feraligatrs.

"Pachirisu! Use Discharge! Piplup, use Hydro Pump on Pachirisu's Discharge!" Dawn yells. Her Pokemon do exactly as she says as soon as she does it. The Feraligatr takes a lot of damage but then uses Bite. However, it doesn't aim for Dawn's Pokemon, it aims for her. I unfreeze as I hear Dawn's piercing scream ringing in my ears. The Feraligatr then goes away, looking satisfied.

"Dawn!" I rush over to her side watching as blood rushes out of the huge bite on her arm. I see tears flowing down her cheeks. "D-Dawn... I'm so sorry..."

"A-Ash... why... a-are... y-you b-blaming your... self?" Dawn sounds so weak.

"I didn't do anything! I just froze in fear and now... your hurt!" I say, angry at myself.

"I-it's okay..." Dawn says before fainting in my arms. I pick her up and run back to camp.

* * *

"Brock! Brock!" I yell as I near camp. "Dawn... got bitten... by a Feraligatr!" I gasp for air. I ran faster than I ever have. Brock rushes over in panic.

"What?! How?!" he takes her into his own arms.

"She attacked one! It was standing, preparing to attack and then... after she attacked it, it bit her!" Brock quickly places her down and examines her arm. He cleans it with some antiseptic and wraps a bandage around it tightly. Then he gets up and walks towards the woods.

"I'll be back, Ash. I'm going to get a few berries!" I kneel beside Dawn. Why am I such a coward? If I had done something, she wouldn't be in this state. I look around to check that no one is there and then quickly kiss Dawn's cheek.

After a while, Brock comes back with a basket full of berries. I recognize some. There are Pecha Berries and Sitrus Berries, but I don't know the rest. Brock quickly mashes them up, then adds a few drops of a liquid I've seen before. It's an antidote. It heals any injury in four hours.

"Why not just put that on her?" I ask, pointing to the antidote.

"Because it won't draw out the real damage - the burning. Also, a Feraligatr's bite has a trace of poison which, if left in the body, can affect the whole bloodstream, eventually killing the person affected,"

I watch Brock rub the mixture of berries and antidote onto Dawn's burn and then add some more on a new bandage. He wraps her arm up and then feed Dawn a Cheri Berry.

"Wait, that's for paralysis,"

"I forgot to mention that the burning causes paralysis in the limb that it enters, so this should flush it out of her system,"

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

My eyes flutter open, the sun nearly blinding me. I feel huge waves of pain in my left arm. I remember being bitten by a Feraligatr. My body is stiff, my throat is dry and I feel so weak and limp. My vision is blurry.

"Dawn!" I hear Ash yell. His head blocks the sun. I try to force a smile but I feel so lifeless. "It's been three and a half hours! The antidote Brock used on you should finish its work in about half an hour! You'll be fine I promise!" Ash smiles. His expression dulls. "Dawn... I'm so sorry... if I hadn't been such a wimp, you wouldn't be hurt right now. It's my fault and I apologize. I almost lost you, Dawn,"

I want to tell Ash that it's okay and that it's not his fault but I can't get the words out of my mouth.

"Go to sleep, Dawn. Half an hour and then, you'll be fine," Ash says soothingly. He strokes my hair and my eyes begin to close as I fall asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, I wake up, full of energy. I immediately get up. Ash sees me and runs over.

"Dawn! You're okay!" I smile and nod.

"Yeah, Brock's a really good healer!" Ash holds his hand up for a high five. Our hands clap together. I feel so much better.


	9. Setting Them Up!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Ash's POV:**

"So, Lyra, why don't you tell Khoury?" I ask.

"Are you crazy? He doesn't love me back! Anyway, he'd probably freak out," Lyra says.

"I'm pretty sure he does love you. I mean, I can tell because he doesn't get nervous around Dawn and he doesn't try to show her his skills," I say. Lyra shrugs.

"Maybe. So, why don't you tell Dawn?" she asks. I look away, tears stinging my eyes.

"It's so obvious that she'll end up with Paul or Barry," I shake my head sadly.

"I think you guys will end up together!" Lyra says. "You just have to make the first move! Girls never make the first move. Give her a necklace or something,"

"I'll think about it,"

"So, why do you think Dawn and Khoury went to get wood together?" Lyra asks.

"I have no idea,"

**Khoury's POV:**

"Come on! Just admit you like Lyra!" Dawn protests for the millionth time.

"Okay, fine, I do," I say reluctantly. "I don't just like her, I love her! I've always wanted to tell her but I never had the courage!"

"Well, Ash and Lyra seem to be hiding something from us. How about we eavesdrop on them tonight?" Dawn suggests, grinning.

"That's a great idea!" I say, as a few branches fall out of my hands. I groan.

"No need to worry! I'll take half!" Dawn says, picking up the ones on the floor and then taking some of the twigs and branches in my hands, lessening the amount of weight being put on my arms.

"Thanks," I smile.

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

"Khoury! Come on!" I whisper, tiptoeing to Ash's tent. Khoury follows, struggling to keep up.

"It's not easy to avoid being heard!" Khoury hisses.

"Then how come I'm so good at it?" I smirk. Khoury looks defeated and picks up the pace.

"Just pretend I'm Khoury and tell me!" Ash says. My eyebrows perk up.

"Okay... fine! Hi, Khoury! Wow, your hair looks really nice! Hey, listen... I need to tell you something... I... I... l-l..." I put a hand over Khoury's mouth, sensing what's coming. "I love you!" Lyra blurts. Khoury has a silent party.

"So, shall we run through that again?" Ash asks.

"No, I think I've got it. Thanks, Ash!"

"Now, get ready because... I've planned this night out to the minute for you guys. Hurry!" Ash says.

Khoury and I run to my tent as we hear Lyra getting up. We watch as she hurries into her tent. A few minutes later, she emerges looking absolutely amazing.

**Khoury's POV:**

She... loves me! I watch as she stands in the moonlight, her dress twinkling. Wow... could she look anymore... beautiful? Pah! More like breathtaking! Dawn pulls me into the tent and looks at me, smiling.

"You're going to have your happily ever after!" Dawn gives me a pat on the back. I blush.

"Yeah... but... what about you, Dawn?" I ask.

"No need to worry about me! Just enjoy yourself!" Dawn says.

"Dawn?! Have you seen Khoury?" Ash yells from outside.

"In here!" Dawn says.

Ash comes in, smiling at Dawn before looking over at me.

"So, Khoury. There's a dance coming up in Jubilife City soon and I was wondering if you'd try on this suit to see how you look," Ash says.

"Um... okay?" I say, pretending to be totally clueless. I take the suit from Ash's hands and go to my tent to change.

**Dawn's POV:**

I can feel my cheeks burning as Ash sits down next to me. My heart skips a beat when he starts talking.

"I'm going to set those two up," Ash says, vaguely.

"Well what do you have planned, Matchmaker?" I say, jokingly.

"It's pretty simple. Down by a lake near here, there are loads of fireflies so, they should help make everything prettier. Anyway, I got Brock to play some romantic music on a violin in the trees so they can dance together and eventually confess their undying love for one another!" Ash looks at me, grinning.

"Are we going to watch this?" I ask.

"Of course! We need to see how it goes. Obviously from a distance!" Ash stands up. "Come on!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me up. We run over to Khoury's tent.

"Khoury, are you ready?" Ash says. Khoury walks out looking great in that suit.

"Okay, now, come. We need you to practice dancing!" Ash says, dragging him along. I follow closely behind. Ash takes him to the lake. The fireflies cast a warm glow on the lake and the moon's reflection causes it to sparkle. I smile. This should be perfect.

"Just go out there and enjoy yourself! Take in the scenery and start dancing!" I say, winking at Khoury. He goes and stares at the lake. Ash and I hide in the bushes and watch. Minutes later, Lyra comes.

"Did Ash tell you that you had to practice dancing for a dance in Jubilife City?" Lyra asks. Khoury nods.

"You want to practice with me?" Khoury asks, his voice shaking slightly. Lyra's face lights up.

"Sure," she beams, putting her arms around his neck. Khoury puts his arms around her waist and they start dancing to the melodious tune that Brock is playing.

"I never knew Brock could play the violin," I say quietly to Ash.

"He can't," Ash says. I laugh. "I had to get him to practice and practice!"

"So, you've been planning this for some time?"

"Yeah, way before we met Lyra and Khoury,"

"Then, how did you know that we were going to meet them?" I ask, thinking he can tell the future.

"I didn't," Ash laughs. "I was... planning it for two other people," I smile at Ash.

"Wow, they look great together, don't they?" I say.

"Yeah. Um, Dawn, listen," I turn to Ash.

"Yeah?"

"Dawn... I... I-" Ash is stopped by the sound of fireworks. Our heads snap around and see fireworks in the sky, above the lake. "I should have mentioned that there were fireworks," Ash laughs.

**Ash's POV:**

Gah! I had her! Right there! I had her full attention and I was ready to tell her but those god damn fireworks that I totally forgot about had to explode at that time! Oh, well, at least I saved it so it didn't seem like I was hiding anything. But, still! I had this night planned out to the minute! We were supposed to be kissing under the fireworks, not stopped by them!

**Khoury's POV:**

Now, now is the time to kiss her and tell her. My heart is thudding like a thousand elephants on a stampede even though we both know we've been set up.

"Lyra... I..." I struggle to get the words out. "I..." Lyra puts a finger to my lips.

"Khoury, I should have told you this before, but... I love you," Lyra says before removing her finger and pressing her lips to mine. Without any second thoughts, I kiss her back.

When we break apart, we're breathless.

"I-I was going to say... I love you too," I say, trying to catch my breath. Lyra laughs.

"You know, Ash set us up,"

"Yeah, Dawn had the idea of eavesdropping so, I knew. It was still hard to tell you though,"

"I guess we owe it all to them," Lyra smiles.

"Yeah," I look into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, smiling.

We finally told each other. Today is probably the best day of my life.


	10. Tone It Down!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Brock's POV:**

I know, this sounds weird considering I want to date practically every cute girl I see but Lyra and Khoury's constant flirting, kissing and hugging is driving me absolutely nuts! Even Dawn and Ash seem the slightest bit annoyed with this, but they helped get them together, so apparently they "can't really complain", if I quoted Ash correctly. Still, can't Lyra and Khoury tone it down?

"Khoury, your hair looks so cute today!" Lyra squeals as Khoury emerges from his tent. His face instantly lights up and he beams at her.

"Thanks!" Khoury smiles at her. "You look amazing today!" Lyra and Khoury wrap their arms around each other and stand there, hugging, for a really long time. I groan. What a perfect way to start off the day! I see Dawn roll her eyes as she sits down, closest to me.

"Man, I'm kind of wishing Ash didn't plan this!" Dawn complains. "And I shouldn't have played along!"

"No, you guys made them happier," I say, dismissing the idea that Dawn and Ash are the reason behind this - because they're not! "They just need to learn when to tone it down and quit rubbing it in people's faces,"

"Khoury! I have a great idea! Let's go for a picnic!" Lyra screams, suddenly. They break apart and walk towards us, holding hands.

"Yeah!" Khoury says, smiling.

A few feet away, Ash comes out of his tent, still in his pajamas. I gesture for him to come over as I finish cooking the last pancake.

"And, the love streak continues!" Ash says bitterly before taking a seat next to Dawn. Dawn looks down and I see a blush slowly creeping on to her face. I decide to help her out.

"Dawn, can you give everyone a glass of orange juice?" I ask.

"O-oh, yeah, sure," Dawn says. She stands up and starts pouring the juice into five glasses. When I'm sure Ash isn't listening, I turn to her.

"So, Ash, huh?" I whisper. Dawn turns to me and looks around frantically as if someone heard. She shakes her head and sets the glasses on the table before re-taking her seat.

All that can be heard on the breakfast table is Lyra and Khoury cooing over each other. Dawn, Ash and I don't say a word - it's way too awkward to. I let out a sigh of disbelief. How can two people be this crazy over each other. I mean, I've never been in a relationship, so this is kind of new to me, but one thing's for sure, I don't like it.

**Ash's POV:**

My anger and annoyance at Lyra and Khoury continuously rises as they continue to show affection. I clench my fists to prevent myself from doing something stupid.

"Dawn, let's go," I say. Dawn looks up at me.

"Go where?" Dawn asks.

"For a walk," I turn around and start walking away. Dawn runs after me and stops when she reaches my side.

"Lyra and Khoury are driving me insane, Ash," Dawn says, when we're out of earshot.

"Same here! It's pretty piss-taking!" I agree.

"More like extremely!" Dawn says, a hint of exasperation in her tone. I nod.

What would have happened last night if I had confessed to Dawn? Would we be the same as Lyra and Khoury are now or would it be awkward to be in the same room alone? Questions begin to race through my head. I'm too much of a coward. I can't stand being heartbroken so I won't ever get those three words out.

"Why is it so hard?!" I yell suddenly and then regret it. Oops... that was meant to be a part of my thoughts, not speech! Great! Prepare yourself to give an explanation, Ash.

"I don't know..." Dawn says. "Maybe because you, Brock and I are single and it feels like they're rubbing it in?" I look at Dawn, trying to hide the relief that floods through me. She thought I was talking about Lyra and Khoury! I smile.

"It's nice having someone who understands," I say. Dawn smiles back at me. Suddenly we hear a voice.

"Dawn! Is that you?!" it yells. I recognize it. Barry.

"Barry?" Dawn calls out. He pushes away some branches and stands in front of us.

"Hey!" Barry says, smiling.

"Hi," Dawn returns the smile. I just stand there.

"I - uh - wanted to... t-tell you something," Barry sounds so nervous and his body starts to tense. Dawn cocks a brow.

"Go on," Dawn says, uneasily.

"This... is really h-hard b-because I-I've always f-felt this way... and I n-never told anyone, b-but I think i-it's time for y-you to know," Barry takes a breath. "Y-you'll probably h-hate me for this but... D-Dawn, I-"

"Just get to the point already! We don't have all day!" I yell, cutting Barry off. Dawn and Barry look at me like they forgot I even existed. Great! Another one of my thoughts spoken! "Sorry, carry on..."

"D-Dawn, I... I - uh - l-love..." Barry pauses. "Whyisitsohardforyoutosee!? Iloveyou! Ialwayshave!" Barry says so quickly, I'm surprised Dawn and I managed to register it.

"Y-you... love me?" Dawn asks, taking a step back.

"Yes," Barry says. "Yes, I do,"

A pang of jealousy hits me. Now I've lost her! I've lost Dawn, only because I didn't tell her sooner! I'm so dense!

"S-sorry, Barry, but... I don't love you back,"

My eyes widen in disbelief at this. She doesn't love him? I have a mini party in my head.

"Oh..." Barry seems to be taking this better than I thought he would. "Well, we can still be friends, right?" Dawn nods.

"Yeah, of course!" she says and gives him a hug. He hugs her back. Jealously floods back. Why did she hug him?!

"Thanks, Dawn," Barry says, smiling genuinely, before walking off. I glare at Dawn.

"What?" she asks, catching my gaze.

"Why did you have to hug him?! You don't love him or anything and hugging is a sign of affection!" I yell.

"I-I hug you, but that doesn't mean I love you!" Dawn says quietly.

"Yeah, well, he's not your best friend! I am! You can't go around hugging random guys, it makes you seem like a flirt! People aren't psychic! They won't take it as 'just friends'! They'll take it as love!" I shout at her. I see tears fill her eyes and regret saying what I just said.

"I... I-I'm... n-never mind, A-Ash..." Dawn says, biting her lip, trying to hold back tears. She walks away from me. I stand there, cursing at myself for being so dense.


	11. Fight For Love!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Dawn's POV:**

After about an hour of being alone, I decide to turn back towards camp even though Ash's words are still ringing inside my head. I've never been hurt by anyone this much in my entire life but, I suppose he was making a valid point. He didn't have to yell it though! I sigh as I continue through the forest.

_"It makes you look like a flirt!" Ash yelled._

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!" I hear someone yell. I look up and see Ash and Paul engaged in a battle while Barry acts as the referee. Paul and Ash both have the same determination on their faces. I walk over to Brock.

"What are they battling for?" I ask. Brock stops cutting carrots and looks at me, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not sure if you'll be happy about this, but, you see, they're fighting over you! It's the final battle between Ash and Paul. Whoever wins gets to have you as their girlfriend," Brock explains. A frown sets on my features as I walk over to them.

"Buizel is down! Electabuzz wins, therefore Paul gets Dawn!" Barry announces, sadly, no excitement in his voice. Paul then looks around.

"Where _is _Dawn?" he asks.

"Right here," I say, bitterly. They all turn to look at me. Paul rushes to my side and grabs my hand before holding it up in the air.

"Barry, Ash, meet my new girlfriend, Dawn!" he says, triumphantly. I struggle to escape from his grasp. Paul looks shocked while Barry and Ash have relief in their eyes.

"Your new girlfriend?!" I yell. "I'm not your girlfriend just because you won a stupid battle! I'm not an item! You have no claim over me! You can't claim I'm your girlfriend just because you won a battle!" I shake his hand off of my wrist and walk silently towards my tent before the tears spill out. I never expected this. Especially not from Ash.

I wake Piplup up from his slumber and start packing. Piplup looks at me in confusion.

"Piplup?"

"We're leaving, Piplup. I'm just an item to Ash. Nothing more. I thought he was my friend, but it feels like he's betrayed me," I explain. I hear my tent unzip and someone walks in. I turn around to find Ash.

"D-Dawn! What are you doing?" he asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving. I'm obviously not worth anything so, I'm just going to complete this journey alone. I'll be better off that way!" I say, my anger rising.

"Leaving?! No, Dawn! You can't leave!" Ash protests.

"I don't see any laws saying I can't!" I reply in an angry tone.

"Dawn! Why are you leaving?! Did we upset you?!" Ash asks.

"Did you upset me? Did you upset me? Let's see... yes! I'd expect this juvenile behaviour from Paul and Barry but not you! I thought you understood me! I never thought you'd treat me like an item and battle over me for... entertainment or what ever other pathetic and invalid reason you have for this! I hate it, I hate them and I hate you! You're a traitor, Ash. A lying, deceitful traitor!" I spit before turning away from him in disgust. And that's when I feel it. The first tear escaping my eye. I quickly wipe it away and carry on packing.

**Ash's POV:**

I stand there, stunned at what Dawn just said. It begins to sink in. The guilt. The realization that she's not lying about leaving. The fact that I've hurt her so badly. I've been such a bad friend towards her today. I begin questioning myself. Why? Why did I treat her like this? I love her and I've ended up hurting her. Why am I so stupid? I want to hug her and tell her the truth, but I know she doesn't want to listen to me now.

"Dawn... I-I'm sorry..." I hang my head in guilt and shame. She turns around.

"Sorry?! Sorry?! You treat me like this and sorry is all you say?! Forget it, Ash. I'm never going to forgive you!" Dawn screams. I look up slightly and see a tear leave her eye. Before she can do so, I lift my hand up and wipe it away. She turns away from me. I ponder on what to do. I decide to hug her and see if she'll calm down. I hug her around the waist but she just grabs my hands and throws them off of herself. I sigh. She'll never forgive me.

"D-Dawn, look... I-I know you're mad at me but -" I get cut off by Dawn's voice.

"Mad?! Mad?! I'm not mad! I'm furious! Mad is an understatement of how I feel!" Dawn yells. I hear someone come in and turn around, as does Dawn. Brock is standing there.

"I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" Brock asks. I shake my head. "Well, what's wrong?" I open my mouth to explain but Dawn beats me to it.

"Ash, Paul and Barry had a Pokemon battle over who would get to be my boyfriend. Now, I expect that kind of thing from Barry and Paul but not Ash! So, I'm leaving!" Dawn explains, her voice still angry.

"Leaving? But, you can't leave!" Brock says.

"Look, I don't want another argument, Brock,"

"You can't leave! Look, I'll help you sort out your problems, come with me," Brock says. Now, as I've traveled with Brock in the past, I know he can be quite persuasive and is pretty good at counselling so I know he'll be able to resolve the matter.


	12. Forgiveness!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Dawn's POV:**

Ash and I reluctantly follow Brock to his tent. Barry and Paul left as soon as they saw me storm off in anger. Apparently they didn't want to witness Ash's throat getting ripped out. I look out to the sky. The colors of orange, yellow, red and some streaks of pink and purple remind me of the days back in Twinleaf Town, before I met Ash and Brock, before I had all my Pokemon, before I started my journey. The days when I used to dream of setting out on the road to become a Pokemon coordinator, the days when I never used to worry about love.

Love.

I've never loved anyone, well, apart from Ash, obviously. But what does it mean to truly love someone? Does it mean to be willing to protect them at all costs, to be willing to give up your life for them, to need them more than life itself? Or does it mean to want to hug them, hold them and kiss them? I guess I'll never know the answer.

"Dawn? Dawn?" Ash says, snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I say, still half in my thoughts. I look around. We're inside Brock's tent. It's yellow with a blue sleeping bag inside it. I look around and see his backpack at the mouth of the tent. It looks pretty scruffy, with some of the backpack's contents lying around the place. It's nothing like my tent which is clean, tidy and neat. I'd hate to think what Ash's tent looks like...

"Do you forgive me?" he asks.

"Ash, I just want to know why you took part in something so stupid,"

"I just..." Ash takes a deep breath. "I didn't want you to end up with the wrong guy. I took part because I thought I could win and make sure that you didn't... get hurt or anything,"

"So, you were going to... set me free... if you won?" I ask.

"Basically, yeah," Ash says. I smile.

"Well, thanks, Ash. Just... don't do that again. I'm not something you can win just by winning a Pokemon battle," He returns my smile.

"No need to worry! I don't plan on -"

"So, this is where all of you are!" Lyra says, cutting Ash off. I didn't even hear her enter.

"Lyra! When did you get here? I thought you were on a picnic," I exclaim, hoping she didn't hear anything. I don't want other people involved in a fight that we just resolved.

"Yeah! When did you get here?" Ash asks, nervously.

"Oh, I just going here now! All I heard was Ash saying 'I don't plan on'. What don't you plan on?" Lyra asks, cocking a brow.

"I - uh - don't plan on leaving my training to the last minute! I really need to win this next gym badge," Ash lies.

"Ah, okay!" Lyra says and walks out. I look over at Ash.

"Nice save!" I say.

"Thanks," Ash says, scratching the back of his head. I smirk.

"At least that's sorted out," Brock says. We jump. I almost forgot he was there and I'm pretty sure Ash did too.

"Yeah,"

"So, Dawn," Ash says, coolly. "Do you know what's so important about next week?" I decide to act innocent and pretend that I don't know.

"Um... is it... your gym battle? A contest?" I ask. Ash shakes his head. "Ooh! I've got it! A tag battle! I love tag battles!" I say, chirpily.

"No! It's not a tag battle!" Ash says, sounding exasperated.

"What is it then?" I ask.

"Never mind," Ash walks out the tent, glumly.

**Ash's POV:**

I can't believe she's forgotten! So much for being my best friend! She can't even remember my birthday, which, by the way, is in exactly a week. Looks like I shouldn't be expecting a present from her. She's practically the only one I actually want a present from, but she can't even remember my birthday!


	13. Confessions!

**Unrevealed Affection**

**Dawn's POV:**

Finally! Ash's birthday has arrived! Today is the day I plan on telling Ash that I love him. I hope it all goes according to plan. I got him a huge water gun as a present... fingers crossed that he likes it!

Anyway, right now, I'm icing the cake. For the past week, I've been practicing making cakes, with Brock's help and supervision and I think that this one will be perfect! I do the finishing touches. It's a chocolate cake - Ash's favorite! I step away from the cake and admire my work. It looks amazing! I can't wait for Ash to see it.

Everyone else is decorating the room that Lyra and I share in the Pokemon Center. It's not exactly an ideal place for a birthday party, but it's raining so this is the best we could do. Blue and green streamers decorate the wall and blue and green balloons are scattered across the floor. It looks really good! I smile. I chose the colors because I think green and blue are boy-ish colors and also, they look good together.

It's around one in the afternoon. Usually, I'd be nagging at Ash to get up at seven on the dot, but considering it's his birthday, I'm letting him sleep in.

"Brock, come here!" I say, signalling for him to come over. He walks towards me and stops when he sees the cake.

"Wow, Dawn! I never knew you'd be such a perfectionist when it comes to decorating! Ash will love it!" Brock compliments. I smile slightly.

"So, is everything ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, except Khoury and Lyra are having a bit of trouble attaching string to the balloons," Brock says. I turn and see Lyra and Khoury struggling to tie a knot around the ends of the balloons. I walk over to them and quickly tie a string to the balloons, effortlessly.

"How do you do that?" Khoury asks in awe.

"Practice makes perfect!" I say, winking.

I creep into Ash's room, trying to stifle my giggles. I tiptoe over to his bed and shake him awake.

"Ash!" I say in a singsong voice. He grumbles and slowly opens one eye.

"Oh, hey, Dawn," he says, smiling. I return the smile.

"Hi, Ash! Come on out, it's lunch time," I say, expecting the usual response to food.

"Huh, what? Lunch? What about breakfast?" Ash asks. I look at him.

"We all overslept..." I lie, hoping he'll buy it. Being the dense boy he is, he does.

"Okay, well, let's go!" Ash says, hopping out of bed. I walk in front of him.

"Close your eyes," I demand when we reach the closed door.

"What? Wh-"

"Just close them!" I hiss.

"Okay! No need to throw a hissy fit," I scoff.

I take his hand and lead him out.

"Surprise!" everyone yells. Ash is taken aback by surprise.

"Seriously?! I thought you'd all forgotten!" Ash says, still half in shock.

"How could we forget?" Lyra asks. Ash shrugs and looks around. He spots the cake.

"Wow, Brock! I didn't know you were that good at decorating cakes!" he exclaims.

"It wasn't me..." Brock says.

"What? Then... who was it?" Ash says.

"Dawn," Brock says simply. Ash turns to me. I blush.

"Seriously?! Thanks, Dawn! You're amazing!" Ash smiles, pulling me into a bear hug.

When we finally separate, Ash goes to sit down on the sofa, next to his presents. He opens them one by one.

From Lyra, he gets a hoodie, from Khoury he receives a pair of trainers (**A/N: Forgive me, I have no idea what guys get guys.**) and Brock got him a guide on how to get girls. Finally he comes to mine. I gulp. Here goes... Ash opens it and his eyes widen.

"Seriously, Dawn?! H-how did you know I wanted this?" he asks. I shrug.

"Lucky guess," I say.

The party continues until about six. No one is bothered to clean up, so we leave the room in a mess, change into our pajamas and climb into bed. Brock is on his own, Lyra and Khoury share a bed and Ash and I share a bed.

When I'm sure everyone else is asleep, I turn to Ash.

"How was your birthday?" I ask.

"It was amazing, thanks so much, Dawn," he says. I smile.

"Okay, Ash... time to get serious," I say. He looks at me confused. "Listen, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time..."

"Really? Well, there's something I've wanted to say for a long time, too," Ash says.

"How about we say it at the same time?" I suggest. Ash nods. I brace myself.

"One... two... three..." Ash counts.

"I love you!" we both say in unison.

"Did you say what I think you said?" Ash says. I nod, shyly.

"Do... you really love me?" I ask. Ash nods.

"Wow... I-I can't believe you'd like... me!" Ash says in amazement. I smile.

"I never... thought I'd actually hear you say those words," I say. "It's this amaz-" I'm cut off by him pressing his lips against mine. At first, I'm in shock but then I come to my senses and wrap my arms around his neck. His are already around my waist. We share a kiss, but not anything overly passionate. We part and smile at each other.

"This is definitely the best birthday ever," Ash says, smiling.

**The End**


End file.
